


The Princess And The Pilot VIII: "Trick-Or-Treat!!!" ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [8]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Het, Holidays, Romance, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana is delighted to experience her first Halloween in Man’s World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Pilot VIII: "Trick-Or-Treat!!!" ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: I’ve collected all my Steve/Diana stories that take place early in their relationship under the title [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 11, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 8, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1155  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2013 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1030670.html). Prompts: _Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Chocolate/Candy, Fall Foliage/Trees, Candles, Moon/Moonlight, Costumes, Gold, Trick-Or-Treating, Pumpkin Lights, Black-And-Orange._

  
_Listen to the_   
_Shuffle_   
_Of little feet_   
_Through fallen leaves_   
_As giggles and_   
_Whispers_   
_Herald_   
_Apple-cheeked_   
_Children_   
_At your door_   
_Shouting,_   
_"Trick-Or-Treat!!!"_   


  


**Joan Pitcher**  
 **"Holiday Poems"**  
 **1957 C.E.**

The crackle of the fireplace was a comforting sound on this cold night. Steve checked the plastic Jack O’Lantern filled with candy set out on the card table by the front door, satisfied at its contents. A real Jack O’Lantern glowed in the window and there was an arrangement of pumpkins on the coffee table surrounded by colorful leaves. A fat, twisted pumpkin candle was placed in the middle of the arrangement, its light flickering on the walls. Wind rattled the windows as the moonlight glowed through the panes. It was a perfect Halloween night.

Steve brushed the sleeves of his costume with a gloved hand. He had to be very careful with this white tunic and gold piping and epaulets.

“I am ready, my darling!”

“Come on in.”

Diana emerged from the bedroom, a vision in a white gown that glittered as she moved. She wore elbow-length white gloves, a black choker with a small bird insignia, and a blond wig with black hair band. The finishing touch was a pair of sparkling glass slippers.

“You will be the belle of the ball, Cinderella.”

“Thank you, Prince Charming.”

Steve laughed. “I see that showing you Disney’s animated movie sealed our fate in the costume department.”

Diana twirled around, streams of light surrounding her. She smiled mischievously. “It is such a lovely movie, my darling. The scene with Cinderella in her beautiful gown at the Palace is quite breathtaking.”

“As are you.” Steve drew Diana into an embrace. They kissed and laughed as the doorbell rang.

“The trick-or-treaters are here,” Diana said excitedly.

“Yes, Angel,” Steve said in fond amusement. “Go ahead, answer the door.” 

Diana picked up the plastic Jack O’Lantern and opened the door, tiny pumpkin lights twinkling around the frame.

“Trick-or-treat!” chorused a bevy of children standing on the stoop. 

“Ooh!” said a little girl dressed as a Witch. “You’re so pretty, Cinderella!”

Diana laughed delightedly. “You are a fine Witch, my dear. And you are a spooky Batman, my boy.” The children giggled as Diana dropped wrapped candy into their bags. “And you are a lovely princess, little one. Ooh, a Martian Manhunter! How clever.”

The children giggled again and said, “Thank you!” as they hurried down the sidewalk, eager to get to the next house. Another group was already making their way up to the door.

“Cinderella!” exclaimed a little girl in another princess costume, complete with tiara and wand. Diana also noticed the girl wearing a Wonder Woman costume in the back of the pack.

“Where’s Prince Charming?” asked the princess.

“Right here,” Steve said with a smile as he appeared behind Diana’s shoulder.

“Awesome!”

Steve and Diana laughed. Diana mentioned everyone’s costume and her eyes twinkled as she said, “Ah, Wonder Woman!”

The girl smiled as she held out her plastic Jack O’Lantern. “Yes, ma’am. She’s a real princess.”

“So’s Cinderella!” said the indignant fairy princess.

“Wonder Woman’s a hero.” The Amazon advocate’s blue eyes shone with excitement. “She could beat Superman in a fight!”

Diana laughed. “Perhaps, but she and Superman are friends.”

The children said, “Thank you” and moved down Steve’s sidewalk to the main one. ‘Wonder Woman’ turned to smile and wave before she disappeared with her friends into the night, leaves skittering down the street behind them. 

“Such delightful children,” Diana said as she closed the door.

“Nice plug for the friendship between you and Clark.”

Diana placed the Jack O’Lantern back on the card table. “It is true.” She smoothed her gown. “Your people seem obsessed with fighting and dominance.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “And your people aren’t?”

“Ah, but we do it with love.” Diana’s eyes sparkled.

Steve laughed. “I can believe that.” He bowed. “Shall I have this dance, m’lady?”

Diana curtsied. “Oh, yes, my Prince.”

They easily fell into a waltz, veterans of many a diplomatic function, and Diana’s gown sparkled as they danced. Steve drew her into an embrace and nuzzled her neck. The faint fragrance of her perfume tickled his nose.

“Lilies-of-the-valley?” he murmured.

“Yes.” Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back. He kissed her neck and jaw.

The doorbell rang.

Steve groaned as Diana laughed, disengaging herself from his embrace. “Best stay behind me, Prince. Your romantic ardor is showing.”

Steve blushed but took her advice, hovering in the background as Diana opened the door. She laughed as she saw the baby in her mother’s arms.

“How _adorable!”_

Steve craned his neck and smiled. The baby was dressed in a pumpkin costume and looked unbelievably cute.

“Here’s some treats for you,” said Diana. 

The mother smiled and held out a garish, black-and-orange bag. “Her dad and I thank you.”

“Ah, yes.” Diana put a little extra candy in the bag. After they left and Diana closed the door, she smiled. “Such cuteness.”

“A pumpkin baby never fails to hit the cute buttons.”

“I find this trick-or-treating custom to be fascinating.” The Jack O’Lantern swayed in her gloved grasp. 

“Glad you like it, Angel.”

“I find your customs to be intriguing, amusing and sometimes puzzling.”

Steve grinned. “I agree with you there.” He went to the door as the bell rang, taking the Jack O’Lantern from Diana. He opened the door with a smile.

“Trick-or-treat!”

“Wow, you’re a fierce group: Dracula, Frankenstein’s Monster, the Mummy…it’s the whole Universal Studios gang!”

The children giggled as Steve distributed the candy among the eager ‘monsters’. They scampered down to the sidewalk where their parents were waiting as they tossed “Thank you” over their shoulders.

“Such ferocious monsters,” Diana said in amusement.

“Yes.” Steve closed the door. “Escorted by Mom and Dad.”

Diana’s eyes twinkled. “You are good with children, my love.”

Steve laughed. “Kids love you if you’ve got candy.”

“I love you when you have candy.”

Steve dangled the Jack O’Lantern. “Come get it, Princess.”

Diana smiled as she walked confidently in her glass slippers toward Steve. She grabbed the Jack O’Lantern and dropped it on the card table as she slid her arm around her lover’s waist and drew him close. He put his arms around her.

“You are sweeter than any candy, my love,” she said.

“Aww.” Steve’s eyes twinkled. “Your sweet talk is music to my ears.”

“Oh, darling, this is a fine Halloween.”

Steve’s expression grew soft. “I’m glad, Angel. You deserve only the best.”

Love shone in Diana’s eyes. “Am I the trick of the treat?”

Steve laughed heartily. “Darling, you’re _both!”_

Diana nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Merry Samhain, Beloved.”

“Happy Halloween, Angel.”

They kissed as the fire in the hearth crackled and the flames’ lights danced on the walls. The Jack O’Lantern’s smile in the window seemed a little brighter as the leaves swirled and the trees sighed in the light of the Halloween moon.


End file.
